Just be Friends
by Laemia
Summary: Riku ne sait plus quoi penser. Son meilleur ami agit étrangement. Son petit ami aussi. Et si son coeur s'était trompé de chemin depuis le début? Soriku, Vaniku, et un autre pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ah si si, je vous jure, ils sont à moi! =O *mythooooo* Bon d'accord, ils sont à Square Enix -_-"

Pairing: Vaniku, Soriku et Soroku... Mais surtout Vaniku =D

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T. Je ferais peut-être un chapitre classé M, mais je me suis pas encore décidée...

Note: Happy Vaniku Day! =D Pourquoi le 15 octobre? Ne me demandez pas, c'pas moi qui ai choisi. Mais si vous tapez "Vaniku" sur Youtube, presque toutes les vidéos datent du 15 octobre. D'après mes sources, c'est la fille (?) qui a eu l'idée la première qui a décidé ça, mais bon, comme je suis une quiche en anglais j'ai pas tout compris... Mais on s'en fout! xD

Note 2 (oui parce que je numérote mes notes, ça fait classe \o/): Et on remercie bien fort ma toute récente bêta-lectrice: **CrimsonThirteen** qui fait du super bon boulot et qui a rendu cette fic lisible (enfin, autant que possible xD).

Note 3( vous êtes encore là?): Pour les films d'horreur évoqués dans ce chapitre, je tiens à signaler que j'en ai pas vu la moitié *peureuse* et que je me base sur les dires d'un ami pour les informations sur ceux-ci. Donc, si j'ai fait une erreur quelque part, toutes mes excuses. _o_ *ceci est une prosternation* En espérant que ça n'empêche pas les puristes d'aimer quand même, hein! =O

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you Ne vois-tu pas que je suis le seul qui te comprend_

_Been here all along / J'ai été là tout ce temps_

_So why can't you see? / Alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas?_

_You belong with me_

_All this time / Tout ce temps_

_How could you not know? / Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir?_

_You belong with me_

* * *

><p>Vanitas était affalé sur la moquette du salon, son regard naviguant entre les deux DVD qu'il tenait entre les mains, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers celle-ci -l'entrée, pas la sonnette, quoique ça revenait à peu de choses près au même- et ouvrit la porte, non surpris de se retrouver en face de son meilleur ami. Avant même de laisser celui-ci entrer, il lui présenta les jaquettes des deux films.<p>

"Saw 5 ou l'Exorciste?"

Riku passa une main dans ses longs cheveux argentés en affichant un air blasé -une sorte de tic qu'il avait lorsque le brun le prenait au dépourvu.

"Bonsoir à toi aussi, marmonna t-il platement. J'peux entrer?

-Pas tant que t'auras pas choisi ! lui répondit Vanitas d'un air contrarié. Alors?

-Pfff... Bah, va pour Saw 5. J'peux entrer?" répéta t-il.

Son ami lui dégagea le passage sans répondre et alla s'agenouiller devant le meuble TV pour y allumer le lecteur DVD. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil l'argenté qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

"Riku? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ben, je vais chercher à manger!"

Vanitas se leva et rejoignit l'autre qui s'affairait déjà à examiner le moindre morceau de nourriture présent dans le réfrigérateur.

"Vas-y, fais comme chez toi! s'indigna le brun.

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, Van', c'est un peu comme si j'étais chez moi, plaisanta Riku en refermant néanmoins le meuble.

-De toute façon, j'ai commandé des pizzas."

A ces mots, Riku releva vivement la tête. Il s'avança vers son ami, prit ses mains dans les siennes et déclara d'une manière parfaitement théâtrale:

"Vanitas, je t'aime!"

Celui-ci éclata de rire en se reculant.

"Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à ta pouf!"

Riku fronça les sourcils, reprenant d'un coup une expression sérieuse et un peu peinée.

"Van', soupira-t-il ,c'est ridicule... Je sais que t'es fâché avec Sora mais c'est pas une raison pour l'insulter..."

Surtout qu'il connaissait les deux cousins: dans deux jours ils auraient tout oublié de leur querelle et il reverrait Vanitas squatter chez eux un soir sur deux comme d'habitude. Mais quand même, il n'aimait pas les voir se disputer.

Vanitas fit un geste évasif de la main avant de regagner le salon.

"Il le mérite, ce con.

-Van'! s'insurgea Riku.

-Riku! fit celui-ci en l'imitant.

-Imbécile... Bon on le regarde ce film ou pas?

-Nan, les pizzas sont pas encore arrivées."

Riku retint un sourire en prenant place sur la canapé aux côtés de son ami. Il avait oublié qu'un film d'horreur sans pizza n'était pas vraiment un film d'horreur!Il dévisagea un moment Vanitas qui fixait l'écran de démarrage du DVD en jouant avec la télécommande.

"Ca faisait longtemps", remarqua-t-il soudain.

Le brun se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

"De... ?

-Qu'on avait pas passé une soirée tous les deux comme ça."

Vanitas réfléchit un instant en tournant la télécommande entre ses mains, un mince sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

"A peu près depuis que tu sors avec Sora, je crois.

-Désolé."

Riku ne savait pas lui-même de quoi il s'excusait exactement. C'était vrai que depuis qu'il était en couple, il passait beaucoup moins de temps seul à seul avec son meilleur ami. Avant, ils se faisaient une soirée films d'horreur/pizza au moins une fois par mois. Ca faisait quoi, maintenant? Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés comme ça.

Ce week-end-ci, Sora était parti à Destiny Island avec quelques amis de son université. Quand Riku avait demandé pour la troisième fois _pourquoi _il ne pouvait pas venir, son petit-ami avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un week-end entre étudiants et que les vieux n'étaient pas autorisés. Riku avait rétorqué d'une manière faussement vexée qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi de plus que lui... s'en était suivi une discussion agitée sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Du coup, Vanitas lui avait proposé de se retrouver le samedi soir. "Comme au bon vieux temps", avait-il ajouté...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par trois coups frappés à la porte.

"Ca doit être le livreur, devina Vanitas. Bouge pas**,** j'arrive."

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux cartons dans les bras qu'il posa sur la table basse devant eux après qu'ils se soient servis une part chacun. Vanitas fit démarrer le film et le générique débuta.

"En fait, commenta Vanitas un moment plus tard, les films d'horreur c'est tout con quand t'y penses.

-C'est-à-dire ?questionna Riku en décollant ses yeux de l'écran pour se tourner vers lui.

-C'est toujours la blonde aux gros seins qui meurt en premier, puis la copine du héros se fait tuer dans les 10 dernières minutes. En plus, le héros a toujours une copine chiante qui le ralentit et fait que chialer. Puis, bizarrement, le tueur arrive toujours à s'en sortir avec son couteau alors que le héros a un flingue...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Y'a pas de tueur au couteau dans Saw..."

Le brun haussa les épaules.

"Nan mais c'est juste un truc que j'ai remarqué dans la plupart des films d'horreur, c'est tout. C'est des clichés quoi...

-Bah c'est stupide ce que tu dis, lui fit remarquer l'argenté. Dans Freddy, y'a pas de couteau. Dans Vendredi 13 non plus...

-Tu m'agaces, Riku."

Le dénommé faillit éclater de rire devant la mine contrariée de son ami.

"Eh, c'est pas de ma faute si tu dis n'importe quoi! se défendit-il. C'est cliché de dire qu'il y a des clichés dans les films d'horreur! "

Voyant que Vanitas ne répondait plus, Riku reporta son attention sur le film, mordant dans son morceau de pizza par la même occasion. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, absorbés par les scènes de torture savamment élaborées par celui qui avait enfermé les héros du film dans le bâtiment. Néanmoins, le brun recommença à s'agiter au bout de quelques minutes en soupirant.

"N'empêche...

-Quoi?" le coupa Riku, agacé.

Une des choses les plus énervantes avec Vanitas était sa manie de commenter tout ce qu'il voyait, et plus particulièrement les films. Heureusement, il avait arrêté depuis quelques années les remarques inutiles du genre: "Wooh, y'est laid, celui-là!" ou bien "Mais elle est débile, elle! Vas pas par là, j'te dis! Tourne-toi! Bah voilà, t'es morte, c'est malin!" Il continuait cependant parfois à faire remarquer à voix haute des choses qui le dérangeaient.

"Pas besoin de me répondre sur ce ton, tu sais?

-Non, mais tu parles trop, rétorqua Riku.

-Enfoiré", lui répondit-il simplement en détournant les yeux.

Bien, au moins il se tairait pendant environ vingt bonnes minutes, selon les estimations de l'argenté. Celui-ci nota mentalement deux points communs qu'avaient Sora et Vanitas: bavards et horriblement susceptibles. Autant le tempérament des deux cousins différait totalement l'un de l'autre, autant ils se ressemblaient étonnamment sur certains traits de caractère.

"Au fait, demanda soudain Riku. Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés cette fois-ci, toi et Sora?"

Pas de réponse.

"Tu boudes?"

Vanitas s'obstinait à fixer l'écran.

"J'y crois pas! Tu boudes!"

Le brun se contenta de croiser les bras pour appuyer les dires de son ami sans même lui lancer un regard.

"Non mais quel gamin! pouffa Riku, hilare.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Vanitas. J'boude même pas d'abord..."

A ces mots, l'argenté se rapprocha de lui et posa un doigt sur sa joue pour le taquiner.

"Siii! Tu bouuudes! s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire de gamin."

Le brun dégagea le doigt agaçant d'une tape sur la main. A ce moment, une femme se fit décapiter dans le film. Son cri d'effroi résonna à travers toute la pièce. Aucun des deux garçons ne cilla.

"Allez, fais pas la tête! insista Riku en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Excuse-toi et j'y réfléchirai.

-Tu peux toujours courir."

Tout à coup, Vanitas se tourna vers lui, un sourire peu rassurant étirant ses lèvres. Riku eut à peine le temps de sentir une pression sur ses épaules et les jambes de l'autre le déséquilibrer avant se retrouver sans trop savoir comment allongé sur le ventre avec son meilleur ami sur son dos, maintenant son poignet pour lui faire une clé de le sentit se pencher un peu plus vers lui et demander d'un ton triomphant:

"Tu t'excuses, maintenant?"

S'excuser de quoi au juste? De lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il devait se taire? Oh non, Riku n'était absolument pas désolé d'avoir blessé l'orgueil de monsieur le narcissique!

"Crève", répondit-il simplement.

Vanitas resserra la prise sur son bras, manquant de lui déboîter l'épaule. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

"Et là, tu t'excuses?

-Arrête, Van'! C'est pas fair-play ça!

-Et alors? s'esclaffa celui-ci.

-Alors tu me fais mal, bordel!

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de demander pardon maintenant! Dans mon immense bonté, je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve...

-C'est surtout mon bras que j'aimerais sauver là, en fait... soupira Riku.

-T'as qu'un seul mot à dire, et je te lâche."

...Et puis quoi encore? Ca lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. Puis, c'était amusant d'agacer Vanitas, même s'il devait se faire charcuter l'épaule pour ça.

"Finalement, tu sais, ça fait presque plus mal, mentit-il. Je commence à plus rien sentir. Si ça se trouve, t'as coupé la circulation et j'vais perdre mon bras à cause de toi, va falloir amputer et tout ça!"

A peine eut-il dit ça que quelqu'un se fit arracher les tripes à l'écran. Enfin, il l'entendait plus qu'il ne le voyait, mais il imaginait que ce devait être les tripes, vu le bruit que ça faisait (d'un autre côté, il avait vu toute la série des Saw plus d'une dizaine de fois, ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses).

Vanitas serra encore plus fort et cette fois Riku ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

"Aïe! D'accord, pardon, pardon!"

Satisfait, le brun libéra son bras.

"Tu vois, quand tu veux! s'exclama t-il en se redressant."

L'argenté ramena lentement son épaule dans l'angle où elle devait logiquement se trouver. Son membre était encore tout engourdi. Il se tourna sur le dos pour faire face à son ami, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

"Putain enfoiré, tu m'as tué!

-Ben turespires encore pourtant... rétorqua Vanitas en souriant. La preuve, t'as encore assez d'énergie pour me gueuler dessus."

Riku leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant. Enfin, il avait l'habitude, mais ce genre de querelle l'exaspérait toujours, même s'ils se chamaillaient moins depuis que Riku sortait avec Sora. Plus beaucoup de temps pour se prendre la tête avec son meilleur ami...

"Euh, c'est bon Van', j'me suis excusé...

-Ben ouais, s'étonna celui-ci, et je t'ai relâché. Où est le problème?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur moi? grogna-t-il.

En entendant cela, le brun eut soudain un grand sourire du même genre que précedemment -le genre qui n'annonçaitrien de bon.

"Aaaah, c'est juste ça qui te perturbe.

-Quoi d'autre?" soupira Riku.

_Oh non_, pensa-t-il tout à coup. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire une blague de mauvais goût -Sora avait le même, de regard, seule la couleur différait.

"Si tu veux, déclara Vanitas, tu peux prendre ma place! J'suis pas difficile pour l'inversion des rôles... Même si je t'avoue que je préfère être au-dessus.

-Crétin! s'écria un Riku mi-gêné, mi-exaspéré."

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait dit Sora en les surprenant dans cette position plus qu'équivoque. Bof. A grand renfort d'excuses, de "c'est pas ce que tu crois" et de "c'est lui qu'a commencé", il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. De toute façon, c'était la vérité. De plus, Sora était à des centaines de kilomètres de là, et à moins que son esprit ne se déplace hors de son corps durant son sommeil... quoique, à cette heure-ci, il ne devait même pas dormir, alors... Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout de de ce que ça semblait être, et que c'était Vanitas qui avait commencé. Ce dernier s'esclaffa.

"Je plaisante!"

Mais au lieu de se relever, il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Riku avant d'en prendre possession.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, d'abord trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement, déjà prêt à engueuler son ami dès que celui-ci arrêterait. Ce n'étais pas comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Avant, ils s'embrassaient souvent. Entre amis, comme ça, sans aller plus loin. Après tout c'était agréable, alors pourquoi se priver? Surtout que, même si Riku avait voulu en empêcher son ami, ce dernier ne l'aurait pas écouté. Néanmoins, dès que l'argenté avait réussi à conclure avec le cousin de Vanitas, il lui avait formellement interdit de recommencer ce genre de choses. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer de temps à autre, mais le sermon qu'il se prenait ensuite de la part de Riku le faisait se tenir à carreaux pendant un bon moment. Riku aimait vraiment Sora. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de briser son couple juste pour continuer à rouler des pelles à son meilleur pote, aussi agréable que soit l'expérience.

Néanmoins, il eut quelques doutes sur le soi-disant baiser amical qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'il sentit une des mains du brun glisser sous son T-shirt. Il le repoussa sans ménagement, choqué.

"Vanitas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Riku frissonna lorsque le brun plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne plaisantait plus.

"Quoi? Où est le problème?"

Comment ça _quoi_? Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui clochait? Ou bien il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir que, non, toucher un ami comme ça -un ami _en couple_, qui plus est-, ça ne se faisait pas?

"Le problème? répéta Riku. Le _problème_? C'est complètement déplacé ce que tu fais, là!"

Vanitas resta immobile quelques instants, l'air complètement impassible, et Riku sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, d'un coup, le brun afficha un de ses sourires moqueurs et se rassit correctement sur le canapé.

"Naaan, t'y as vraiment cru? s'esclaffa t-il. Faut que tu t'achètes un sens de l'humour, mec!"

L'autre se redressa sans rien ajouter. Drôle de façon de plaisanter. D'ailleurs, ça n'était même pas drôle! Et il était à peu près persuadé que le geste de son ami ne relevait pas d'une simple blague. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de reprendre un morceau de pizza.

Le reste du film se passa à peu près sans emcombres. Vanitas commentait les scènes avec autant d'entrain que d'ordinaire, et Riku lui répondait parfois en riant, d'autres fois en soupirant. En apparence, il s'agissait d'une soirée comme ils en avaient passédes centaines, mais Riku se sentait nerveux. Le brun, lui, restait fidèle à lui-même, si ce n'était cette imperceptible distance qu'il semblait mettre entre eux. Il évitait de regarder son ami dans les yeux ou ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer. Et il ne touchait plus à la pizza.

Quand le film se termina, aucun des héros n'en était ressorti vivant, contrairement aux autres opus de la série où le personnage principal finissait toujours par s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Il est quelle heure?

-C'est marqué sur le lecteur DVD, Van'..."

Un coup du brun sur l'appareil en question le fit prendre conscience d'un fait qu'il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais remarqué depuis l'achat du lecteur: il affichait l'heure. Actuellement onze heures du soir, donc encore tôt pour achever une soirée cinéma.

"Je... commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Tu te sens bête? acheva Riku avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tais-toi cinq minutes s'il te plaît, lui intima le maître des lieux d'un air solennel en se pinçant l'arête du nez, encore sous le choc de ne pas avoir remarqué une chose aussi stupide.

-Tu fais le deuil de ton intelligence?

-Riku, ta gueule!

-On met quoi maintenant? demanda l'argenté en ignorant la vulgarité de son hôte -question d'habitude.

-Bah, l'Exorciste, répondit celui-ci comme si ça relevait de l'évidence. C'était mon deuxième choix tout à l'heure...

Aussitôt, Riku plissa le nez comme s'il avait senti une odeur particulièrement repoussante et fit une moue hésitante.

"Bof...

-Quoi? T'aimes pas?

-Il me fout les boules, ce film."

Vanitas le dévisagea un moment d'un air blasé, puis se fut le retour du sourire vicieux-emmerdeur-diabolique-qui-ne-présage-jamais-rien-de-bon.

"T'as peur, en fait! s'exclama t-il en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt d'un air accusateur.

-Mais non, c'est juste que..."

Comment lui expliquer que ce genre d'histoire de possessions et d'enfants forcés à faire des choses aussi trash le dérangeaient énormément? Il trouvait ça vraiment déplacé.

"C'est juste que t'es mort de trouille, conclut Vanitas, et c'est justement pour ça qu'on va le regar... Eh! Mais c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas aller voir Paranormal Activity 2 avec moi l'autre fois! T'étais même pas malade espèce de mytho!

-Mais non, soupira Riku. C'est juste Sora qui..."

Zut. Le brun haussa les sourcils.

"Sora qui quoi?" fit-il d'un ton sec contrastant avec ses sarcasmes d'avant.

Ce jour-là, Riku avait dit à son ami qu'il avait attrappé un méchant rhume qui le coinçait chez lui, mais...

"Riku? Sora qui _quoi_? "

L'argenté se massa la nuque, nerveux. Il marmonna comme un enfant pris en train de mentir.

"...Il voulait pas trop que je sorte ce jour-là... et... comme je savais que t'allais râler si je te disais la vérité...

-Il voulait pas trop que tu sortes? répéta le brun, soufflé.

-Bah ouai, vu qu'on avait pas eu trop le temps de se voir en semaine et..."

Son ami bondit prestement sur ses pieds et haussa le ton.

"Mais enfin, Riku! C'est pas ta mère, merde! T'as pas à lui demander l'autorisation!

-C'est bon, calme-toi! répliqua t-il sur le même ton. C'est rien...

-Mais y s'prend pour qui l'autre tâche?"

Riku le regarda s'énerver contre son petit-ami sans trop comprendre. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeurs de son meilleur ami, mais, juste pour ça...

"Van', c'était qu'un film, pas besoin de...

-Un film?"

Il détourna les yeux d'un air mi-amusé, mi-amer.

"Tu comprends pas, dit-il sur un ton plus posé. S'agit pas du film... C'est comment il te traite, ça me saoule..."

Alors là, il comprenait encore moins. Sora le traitait toujours bien... Il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où il lui avait parlé méchamment ou autre.

"J'ai du mal à te suivre. C'est normal qu'il veuille que je reste avec lui de temps en temps. Entre ses cours et mon boulot...

-Il a pas le droit."

Riku ne trouva rien à répliquer. Vanitas avait dit ça d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion, et en même temps si plein de rancoeur.

L'argenté se souvint -avec un peu de nostalgie- du temps où ils étaient inséparables. Avant Sora. Ils ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire presque jamais, aussi collés l'un à l'autre que les faces d'une même pièce.

Bien sûr, il ne regrettait rien du tout. Il aimait réellement son petit ami et pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé à leur histoire.

"Bon, on le met, ce DVD?" proposa finalement Vanitas pour rompre le silence.

Riku accepta bien volontier ce cessez-le-feu, mais...

"On peut pas mettre autre chose?"

Son ami, déjà penché sur le lecteur DVD, se retourna et lui refit son sourire Vanitasien, avec en prime une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

"Au pire, si t'as peur, je te ferai un câlin!"

Riku prit un des oreillers du canapé et lui balança à la figure.

"Tu n'es qu'un abruti", soupira-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Il décida d'oublier la crise de nerfs qui s'était déroulée plus tôt. Il mit ça sur le compte de la querelle entre Vanitas et Sora. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, le brun devait en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à son cousin de lui voler son meilleur ami sans préavis. Et ça, Riku comprenait parfaitement.

"Je suis un abruti, mais moi au moins j'ai pas peur d'un film! rétorqua Vanitas.

-Mais j'ai pas peur, j'te dis! tenta de se défendre son ami. C'est juste... Laisse tomber!"

Ils rirent à nouveau sans aucune raison. Riku sentait qu'ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

><p>L'argenté s'étira.<p>

"Bon, il serait peut-être temps que je rentre, moi..."

Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son appartement vide tout seul, mais il devait bien être plus d'une heure du matin.

"On peut mettre un autre film, si tu veux.

-Nan. Sora revient demain, j'ai pas envie qu'il me trouve en train de comater sous la couette parce que j'aurai pas dormi de la nuit.

-Tu peux dormir ici, alors, proposa Vanitas. Tu rentreras demain chez toi.

-Tout à l'heure, tu veux dire? On est déjà dimanche.

-Alors? Je te prépare le canapé ou pas?"

Riku faillit accepter. Ca non plus, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais soudain, il se souvint du baiser de Vanitas tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver quand on avait un meilleur ami aussi impulsif, seulement, là... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fois-ci, ça le dérangeait. Et il ne tenait pas à subir une crise de jalousie de la part de Sora quand il lui expliquerait qu'il avait passé la nuit chez le brun. Il n'était pas obligé de lui dire, mais il n'aimait pas lui mentir.

"Merci, mais ça va aller. J'y vais."

Il aurait préféré rester, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas...

"J'imagine que j'ai pas besoin de te raccompagner, fit Vanitas d'une voix qui se voulait légère. Tu connais le chemin.

-Ouai... Bonne nuit."

Mais à peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte qu'il se sentit retenu par une main chaude entourant fermement son poignet. Il se retourna, prêt à poser une question, mais il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un éclat ambré avant de sentir les lèvres de son ami se poser sur les siennes. Ce fut fini la seconde d'après.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..."

Encore une fois, sa question resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Vanitas le dévisageait en souriant. Pas un sourire espliègle, cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire.

"Bonne nuit, Riku."

Son regard tomba sur leurs mains entrelacées. Tout à coup, il se sentit mal. Sans prendre la peine de répondre -pour dire quoi, de toute façon? Son esprit était désespérément vide- il se détacha doucement du brun et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Riku passa la matinée entière à nettoyer l'appartement. Pas que ce dernier en ait réellement besoin mais il voulait que tout soit propre pour le retour de Sora. Effort inutile, il le savait très bien. Son amant ne verait même pas la différence et, de toute façon, ce dernier avait la réputation de transformer en porcherie tout lieu un temps record, donc Riku devrait refaire le ménage peu après. Encore. Et puis, il n'était parti que deux jours, pas de quoi en faire un plat, si? Pas au point de tout ranger.<p>

Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de s'occuper l'esprit... C'était soit ça, soit tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Et puis, cette scène de la veille qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit... Pourquoi Vanitas l'avait embrassé? Non, pourquoi il l'avait embrassé _comme ça_? Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi... doux.

Et Riku se trouva subitement ridicule. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à sa vie, hein? Rien. Juste un petit évènement sans importance et sans conséquences.

* * *

><p>Riku ouvrit la porte à un Sora chargé de deux valises. Celui-ci abandonna ses bagages dans le couloir et lui sauta au cou, manquant de les déséquilibrer tout les deux.<p>

"Tu m'as manqué!"

Il appuya ses paroles d'un baiser, puis il lacha Riku, revint vers l'entrée et reprit ses sacs avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'un pas pressé.

"Je vais ranger mes affaires!"

Riku referma la porte laissée ouverte, perplexe. Il avait l'impression qu'un ouragan venait d'entrer chez lui pour repartir l'instant d'après. Il avait l'habitude de l'hyperactivité de son amant, mais... à ce point? Il ne prenait même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour convenablement?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour y trouver Sora qui s'empressait des rangées des piles de vêtements dans le placard.

"Sora? Tu sais, tes affaires ne prendront pas feu si tu ne te dépêches pas..."

Le châtain releva un instant les yeux dans sa direction puis retourna à sa besogne. Riku ne comprit pas.

"Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il.

-Non ça va, j'ai presque fini!"

L'argenté haussa un sourcil devant la réaction de son petit ami. Il s'avança vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder et lui demanda:

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien? T'es bizarre aujourd'hui."

Sora lui renvoya un petit sourire d'excuse avant de détourner les yeux.

"Pardon, chuchota-t-il. Ca doit être la fatigue..."

Il le crut.

* * *

><p><span>Note 4 <span>(où le mot de la fin, mais comme je suis partie pour numéroter): Les paroles de chansons au début de la fic viennent de "you belong with me" de Taylor Swift.

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé! =) La suite arrivera...

Riku: ah non, hein! Si tu dis une date que, de toute façon, tu ne respecteras pas, je te jette par la fenêtre!

Hey! =O T'es bien méchant aujourd'hui!

Riku: Tu m'étonne! T'as pas vu comment tu me tortures, aussi? Mon meilleur pote veut me sauter et mon mec agit bizarrement!

Bah ouai, comme d'hab', tout va bien quoi! xD

(Oh, sinon, je suis malade comme un chien aujourd'hui, moi! =O Des reviews, il paraît que ça guéri tout les maux! x))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ah si si, je vous jure, ils sont à moi! =O *mythooooo* Bon d'accord, ils sont à Square Enix -_-"

Pairing: Vaniku, Soriku et... quelque chose d'autre! Mais surtout Vaniku =D

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Bon, pardon pour le retard (quoique, j'avais pas mis de date précise donc ça passe :p), je suis une larve.

Ah! Au début du chapitre 1, j'avais dit qu'il allait y avoir du Soroku... ben non, en fait! x) Ce sera un autre pairing. M'enfin, je vous laisse découvrir lequel. =)

Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court que le précédent. Pardon. é_è La prochaine fois, j'en ferais un plus long (et l'idée d'inclure un lemon se précise... m'enfin, j'en dis pas plus!).

* * *

><p><em>I can't bite my tongue forever Je ne peux pas me mordre la langue éternellement_

_While you try to play it cool/ Pendant que tu essayes de te la jouer cool_

_You can hide behind your stories/ Tu peux te cacher derrière tes histoires_

_But don't take me for a fool/ Mais ne me prend pas pour un imbécile_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want/Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et prétendre ce que tu veux_

_But I know.../ Mais je sais..._

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, ça avait l'air vraiment sérieux.<p>

D'ordinaire, Sora et Vanitas se réconciliaient assez vite après s'être disputés. Seulement là, Riku voyait les deux cousins camper sur leur position depuis près de deux semaines. Lorsqu'il posait la question, ils évitaient tous deux le sujet. Ca devait être de famille. Il n'avait jamais vu plus doué qu'eux pour détourner la conversation ou pour cacher quelque chose.

Il fini par abandonner en espérant que ça leur passerait tout simplement. Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Concernant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois chez Vanitas, il préférait ne pas y penser. Là encore, il ne trouvait aucune explication qui tienne la route, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête? Son meilleur ami agissait tout à fait normalement envers lui depuis ce soir-là, alors ça ne signifiait probablement rien. Fin de l'histoire.

Pourtant... La scène ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit. Plusieurs fois par jour. Ca allait finir par le rendre fou. Et pas question d'en parler à Sora! Ca ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses entre Vanitas et lui.

Il y avait autre chose, d'ailleurs. _Sora_. Depuis qu'il était revenu de ce week-end avec ses amis, il n'était plus le même. Il semblait... nerveux. Parfois, il se plongeait tellement dans ses pensées que lorsque Riku lui parlait, il sursautait et balbutiait des excuses incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux trop longtemps, le châtain finissait par détourner le regard. Riku n'insistait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ces prunelles azur.

Cependant, c'est en faisait la lessive -qui n'allait pas se faire toute seule; Sora étant un éternel fainéant- qu'il eut ses premiers véritables doutes. Comme d'habitude, il vérifiait que son petit ami ne laisse rien traîner dans les poches de son jean -ça lui arrivait d'y trouver des choses mortes de temps à autre.

Cette fois-ci, il trouva un mot. Il le déplia. L'encre était à demi effacée et il dû plisser les yeux pour lire "_Là où tu sais à 16h. Lea." _Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Lea était l'un des amis de Sora. Un garçon plutôt sympathique, bien qu'un peu bruyant.

Lorsqu'il demanda à Sora ce dont il s'agissait, il marmonna un truc à propos de cours à rattraper qu'il devait passer à son ami.

Ca expliquait le rendez-vous, mais pas la manière dont c'était formulé. "Là où tu sais." Ca voulait dire qu'ils se retrouvaient fréquemment, non? Peut-être un endroit où leur groupe se rendait parfois après les cours? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il faisait confiance à Sora et jamais celui-ci ne lui cacherait jamais quoi que ce soit. Pas vrai?

* * *

><p>"Je vais chez Roxas, ce soir."<p>

Le tranchant de cette phrase fit frissonner Riku. Ce n'était pas une question. Bien sûr, Sora pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et il ne souhaitait pas agir comme une mère avec son gamin ou quoi que ce soit. Mais tout de même, il aurait pû lui demander son avis. Et si, lui, ça le dérangeait qu'il sorte?

Il se tourna vers le châtain, déjà en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

"Tu rentres à quelle heure?

-'Sais pas, fit Sora sans relever la tête de ces lacets. Tard.

-C'était prévu depuis longtemps?"

Pas de réponse.

" T'aurais pu m'avertir plus tôt...

-Hum.

-il y aura quelqu'un d'autre?"

Sora leva les yeux vers lui.

"Riku! Ca suffit, l'interrogatoire! T'es lourd!"

En considérant les yeux furieux de son amant, l'argenté eut la gorge nouée. Jamais il n'aurait réagi comme ça, avant... Avant quoi? Une petite idée de ce qui clochait vint lui effleurer l'esprit. Il la rejeta pour éviter de perdre son calme et pour une fois ce fut lui qui fuit le regard de l'autre.

"T'as raison, capitula-t-il. Amuse-toi bien."

* * *

><p>Riku, allongé sur le canapé du salon, vit son portable vibrer sur la table basse. Il le prit et ouvrit le message de Sora.<p>

_Désolé, ai pas vu l'heure passer. Plus de bus ce soir, je dors chez Roxas. Jtm._

L'argenté soupira, passa une main devant ses yeux, et hésita à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Une autre pensée s'insinua en lui. Dans une grande ville comme celle-ci, il y avait encore des bus à dix heures du soir, et même parfois jusqu'à minuit. Ce fut le mensonge de trop. Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Roxas.

Celui-ci décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie.

"Allô? fit-il d'une voix surprise.

-Sora est chez toi?"

La réponse ne fusa pas directement.

"Oh! Oui. Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas sur son portable à lui plutôt que de passer par moi?

-Il l'a oublié à la maison. Je peux lui parler?

-Non, s'empressa de répondre son interlocuteur. Il est aux toilettes. Mais dis-moi ce que tu veux, je lui dirais dès qu'il sortira.

-Qu'il faut qu'il rentre, répondit Riku en se retenant de traiter Roxas de menteur et en tentant d'adopter un ton neutre. Maintenant.

-Très bien.

-Au fait...

-Oui, Riku?

-Il y a encore des bus qui passent dans ton quartier à cette heure?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci, conclut-il d'un ton sec. Au revoir."

Il raccrocha en tremblant. Sa gorge se noua à nouveau. Roxas lui avait menti. Parce que Sora lui avait demandé de le faire. Sora lui avait menti. Sora lui mentait. Et c'était le seul mot qui lui paraissait réel en cet instant, celui qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit comme autant de coup de marteaux à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge, mensonge..._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'émission stupide diffusée à la télévision, presque surpris de cette vision. Ca ne devrait pas être là... Ca sonnait faux dans le décor. Ca ne devrait même pas exister. Trop bruyant, trop déplacé dans cet appartement trop vide. Il ferma le téléviseur d'un coup de télécommande et le silence qui suivit lui parut encore plus incongru. Il entendait encore mieux la voix qui lui rappelait la trahison de son petit ami. Mensonge, hein? De la part d'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, de surcroît.

_Pourquoi?_

Tout se mettait en place dans son esprit avec une précision alarmante. La distance entre lui et Sora depuis son retour de ce foutu week-end, le mot dans sa poche...

... Sa dispute avec Vanitas.

Non. Ca, non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Si Vanitas savait, il le lui aurait dit. Non? Puis il se souvint du baiser de l'autre fois. C'en fut trop. Il cru que sa tête allait exploser.

Il ne pouvait en parler qu'à une seule personne. Il n'était pas certain que son frère comprendrait, mais il ne pouvait même pas aller chez Vanitas si même lui se mettait à mentir.

Il se leva et claqua la porte de cet appartement trop silencieux.

* * *

><p>La bar commençait à se vider petit à petit. La musique de fond ronronnait au-dessus des conversations et des éclats de rires des habitués et berçait deux ou trois ivrognes occupés à cuver leur alcool. Kadaj, debout derrière le comptoir, se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de mettre tout le monde à la porte lorsque ladite porte s'ouvrit. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnu le nouvel arrivant qui s'assit en face de lui.<p>

"Hey! Mais c'est mon petit frère, ça! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Comment ça va, mon chou?"

Riku baissa ses yeux rougis au sol et répondit d'une voix morne.

"Salut, Kadaj."

Son aîné remarqua sa mine triste mais ne dit rien, sentant les problèmes arriver.

"Tu bois quelque chose? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant déjà vers l'étagère des boissons.

-Ce que t'as de plus fort, s'te plaît."

Kadaj savait, par expérience, qu'il ne fallait pas obéir à un type qui disait ça. Donc il lui servit une simple bière. Riku ne réagit même pas. Son frère posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir, de chaque côté de son cadet, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Toi, t'as des trucs à me raconter!

-Sora me trompe."

Là. Net, comme ça. La phrase avait fusée direct.

Kadaj se mordit la lèvre, à défaut de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il aurait pu sortir les phrases clichées qui font plus de mal que de bien. La première qui lui vint à l'esprit? "Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés." Tu parles. Quand on veux une personne, on s'en fiche bien que dix autres nous courent après...

Puis il se rendit compte que le vacarme de l'endroit ne devait pas vraiment être agréable pour son petit frère.

Il fit signe à Riku d'attendre et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

"Allez les mecs! On dégage, je ferme! Plus vite que ça, allez! Toi aussi, Cloud!"

Une fois que tous les consommateurs furent mis à la porte -avec plus ou moins de grognements- il passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et s'assit près de Riku qui avait déjà vidé les trois quarts de sa bière.

"Tu me racontes?

-L'est pas rentré ce soir. Il devait aller chez Roxas mais il y était pas. En plus j'ai trouvé un mot dans sa poche l'aut' jour et il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps."

Kadaj ne savait pas trop quoi dire dans ce genre de situations. Il n'aurait pas cru Sora capable de faire ça. Vraiment pas. Et puis, ça devait vraiment lui faire un choc, à Riku. Il avait eu une confiance aveugle en Sora depuis le début. Kadaj imaginait bien les ravages que ça devait faire. Il eut mal pour son frère.

Par contre, il n'avait aucune, vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire!

... Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

"Allez, faut pas déprimer comme ça! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué. T'sais quoi? Je vais nous resservir des bières, on va se bourrer la gueule et tu vas oublier ce crétin un moment! Vu?"

Le plus jeune eut un mince sourire.

"Merci. Je crois que t'es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter... Même Roxas, il était dans le coup. Il prétendait que Sora était chez lui.

-Mais non, t'exagères! Y'a Vanitas aussi qu'est là pour toi."

Et d'ailleurs, Kadaj se demandait vraiment pourquoi son frère venait le voir lui plutôt que son meilleur ami. Ca ne l'ennuyait pas de réconforter Riku, vraiment... mais il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Du tout. Vanitas le connaissait depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui, alors...

Le cadet eut un sourire amer.

"Tu parles... souffla-t-il, et ses yeux s'éteignirent un peu plus. Il savait aussi."

Kadaj faillit en faire tomber son verre.

"Comment ça?

-J'suis pas sûr... marmonna Riku. Il s'était disputé avec Sora depuis un moment. En général ils se réconcilient vite, mais là... Je pense que c'est à cause de ça. Et puis..."

Une lueur de doute passa dans son regard tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

"Et puis? l'encouragea Kadaj.

-Et puis... Il m'a... embrassé.

-Ah.

-Ouais.

-Et c'était comment?"

Oups. Quand on ne réfléchit pas avant de poser des questions stupides... Il s'attendait à ce que Riku le regarde comme s'il avait pété un plomb. On ne demande pas ce genre de truc à un type qui traverse un tel moment! Pourtant...

"C'tait bien, fit Riku d'une voix lointaine.

-Huhum...

-Ouais.

-Ok."

Un silence vint alourdir l'air ambiant. Quelques minutes. Le plus âgé réfléchissait.

"J'ai dû mal à comprendre... En quoi le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé veuille dire qu'il savait pour Sora?"

Riku frissonna légèrement et Kadaj regretta d'avoir posé la question.

"Je comprend pas mal de choses, ce soir... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son aîné. Je me demandais s'il était pas amoureux de moi."

Il leva les yeux vers Kadaj, qui lui aussi en apprennait de plus en plus aujourd'hui. Le plus jeune poursuivit.

"Ca se tient, nan? Mais y'est égoïste, c'con. Il l'a toujours été, t'façon. Il m'aurait rien dit pour mieux me manipuler, non? J'peux même pas lui faire confiance..."

L'aîné se retint de frapper son frère. Quoi? Deux bières et il était déjà bourré au point de sortir des âneries pareilles?

"T'as oublié ton cerveau chez toi, mon chou! s'écria-t-il. Réfléchis, deux secondes. Admettons que Vanitas soit amoureux de toi. Ca, je peux l'imaginer, c'est pas difficile et t'as p'tete raison. Mais s'il avait voulu te mettre dans son lit, il aurait plutôt couru tout te raconter au sujet de Sora! Comme ça il aurait pu te réconforter, tout ça... Il aurait tout eu à y gagner. Nan... Il est pas si égoïste que ça, ton pote. Il l'aurait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas pour toi. Je le connais bien, Van', et ça peux être un bel enfoiré quand il veut. Mais toi, t'es la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ça j'le sais. Alors t'as sans doute raison quand tu dis qu'il t'aime, mais il te ferait jamais de mal comme ça."

Riku écoutait le discours de son frère et il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Il aurait voulu ne rien savoir. Ni de la liaison de Sora, ni des sentiments de Vanitas. Ca aurait pu continuer normalement, comme d'habitude... Il aurait pu les avoir tout les deux à ses côtés comme avant. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il vérifie que Sora le trompait. Et maintenant qu'il savait -qu'il en était certain-, il se demandait quoi faire. Il préférerait oublier cette soirée, tout effacer et repartir à zéro. Et ça faisait mal.

"File-moi une autre bière, s'teuplaît."

Tout se cassait la gueule, ce soir.

* * *

><p>Trois heures du matin. Vanitas franchit la porte du bar, à moitié endormi. Son regard alla de Kadaj assis sur le comptoir à Riku endormi juste à côté.<p>

"La larve est là, lui indiqua Kadaj avec un geste en direction de son frère.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué. Il est pas devenu invisible en quelques heures, tu sais.

-Bon, embarque-le. J'aimerais bien aller me coucher, moi.

-T'es pas le seul, figure-toi."

Le brun si dirigea vers son ami et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller. Riku marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas.

"Génial! soupira Vanitas en le considérant du regard. Rappelle-moi, il a bu combien de verres, déjà?

-j'ai arrêté de compter."

Maintenant, la question était: Comment ramener chez lui une épave ivre et endormie?

"Au fait, Kadaj?

-Hum?

-Ne te méprend pas, hein, ça me fait super plaisir de me lever à trois heures du matin pour te débarasser de ton frangin, mais... Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Sora? C'est lui son mec, aux dernières nouvelles."

Kadaj nota la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de l'autre à la prononciation de cette dernière phrase. Il sourit.

"Ca pourrait changer..."

Vanitas dévisagea Kadaj quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Bien sûr. Sora avait encore déconné.

"Merde...

-Tu le savais, pas vrai?"

Le brun hocha la tête.

"J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, expliqua-t-il. Cet abruti m'a pas écouté. J'en ai pas parlé à Riku parce que je voulais pas qu'il... et voilà le résultat!"

Il soupira, tentant d'évaluer les dégâts que la révélation avait pu provoqué chez son meilleur ami. Beaucoup, vu le nombre de verres vides qui lui tenaient compagnie. Quand il reprendrait ses esprits, il faudrait le ramasser à la petite cuillère... Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Sora.

"Nan, lui dit calmement Kadaj. T'as bien fait de rien lui dire. Ca aurait peut-être été pire, au fond.

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire..."

* * *

><p>Non, supporter un Riku plus lourd que lui à moitié endormi, moitié bourré et moitié même pas là (avec trois moitiés, en plus), n'était pas vraiment dans sa liste de choses à faire, et pourtant Vanitas avait réussi à le hisser dans sa voiture, à l'en sortir, et à le faire monter jusque dans son appartement, avec plus ou moins de problèmes. Au moins jusque-là, l'argenté s'était tenu tranquille.<p>

"C'est bon Riku, on est arrivés.

-N'est à la maison mamaaan?"

Le brun éclata de rire. Riku ivre, ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours. Et ça l'amusait assez, au fond.

"Si ta mère te voyait comme ça..."

Son ami s'écarta de lui en titubant, ayant à peu près retrouvé l'usage de ses deux jambes. Il le considéra quelques instants de ses yeux vitreux avant de lâcher:

"Sora, c'un salopard.

-Je sais, soupira l'autre en allumant la lumière du salon.

-C'n'enfoiré...

-Ouai, je sais...

-C't'une salope.

-Je s...

-Je sais qu'tu sais! le coupa Riku en s'avançant vers lui. Mais j'm'en fous, t'façon. Y'a qu'à s'faire enculer par son connard, m'en fous!

-C'est ça... souffla Vanitas alors que l'argenté se rapprochait de plus en plus. Allez, faut que tu dormes maintenant."

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, maintenant, et Riku dévisagea son ami avec une expression indescriptible. Le brun haussa un sourcil.

"Euh... Riku? Qu'est-ce que t..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'autre le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa.

... Et la seule chose à laquelle Vanitas put penser, c'était qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où Riku lui volait un baiser et pas l'inverse. Ca l'aurait presque fait sourire si ses lèvres n'étaient pas occupées à autre chose.

Soudain, il sentit une main froide glisser sous son T-shirt et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il n'arrêtait pas Riku -ce dont il rêvait depuis des années, pour tout avouer.

Seulement... Etrangement, la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il voulait que ça se passe, mais... comme ça? Avec Riku complètement ivre et qui regretterait sans doute le lendemain? Pas que ça l'ai déjà dérangé avant de coucher avec des personnes bourrées -garçons ou filles, d'ailleurs il pouvait même citer des noms- mais avec Riku, ça lui paraissait incorrect.

Un autre argument le frappa au sens propre comme au figuré quand l'argenté relâcha ses lèvres pour lui souffler son haleine fétide de buveux au nez.

"Putain! Tu pues d'la gueule, sérieux!

-Gnn", répondit son ami en tentant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête sur le côté.

"Ah non, hein! Tu pues, j'te dis!"

Si vous avez déjà eu l'idée de faire boire quelqu'un pour abuser de lui, abandonnez cette idées. Les mecs bourrés, ça sent mauvais de la bouche. Conseil de Vanitas. Sérieusement, évitez. Sauf si vous avez le nez bouché ou pas d'odorat du tout.

Il faillit néanmoins passer outre ce petit détail lorsque les lèvres de Riku se perdirent dans son cou.

Non. Il ne voulait pas ça. Pas comme ça...

"Riku, arrête."

Son ton était moins autoritaire que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, mais l'idée y était. Il le repoussa et tenta de le maintenir à une distance acceptable -sinon il risquait de se laisser prendre là, dans le salon, sur la moquette, et ce ne serait un souvenir agréable ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Heureusement pour lui, l'argenté recommença à dormir debout après avoir marmonné un "monde de merde" un peu hors-sujet. Enfin, heureusement...

"Putain!"

Ce cri du coeur fut poussé par Vanitas lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait encore devoir soutenir son ami pour le conduire jusqu'au lit. Il eut un moment l'envie de laisser son ami pourrir sur le canapé (voir à même le sol, pourquoi pas?) toute la nuit mais y renonça en soupirant. Décidemment, il prenait beaucoup sur lui aujourd'hui...

Une fois sur le matelas, Riku s'endormit en cinq secondes top chrono et un ronflement d'ivrogne se fit entendre. Encore une fois, Vanitas résista à une pulsion tout à fait sadique: celle de filmer Riku et de lui montrer la vidéo le lendemain. Ca lui ferait tout drôle de se voir en mode baleine échouée sur la plage. Il l'enverrait peut-être aussi à sa mère, tiens.

Bof. Non, en fait. L'argenté avait assez souffert pour ne pas en rajouter.

Alors le brun se contenta de se coucher à ses côtés -quoi? c'était son lit, quand même! Il n'allait pas prendre le canapé- et de fermer les yeux. Un bras avança un peu, hésita, puis finalement se referma sur la taille de Riku. Le propriétaire dudit bras se colla au dos de son ami et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

Riku dormait, donc ça ne le dérangerait pas trop. Pas vrai?

* * *

><p>Paroles du début: Your love is a lie, de Simple Plan.<p>

Bouah! Ce chapitre était bien sympa à écrire à certains passages, mais une vraie plaie à d'autres. Riku bourré, c'était bien épique à imaginer, quand même! \o/ J'aime Kadaj! =D Et je fais passer Sora pour un enfoiré. -_-" Pourtant je l'aime bien, ce hérisson! =O

Eh oui, du Sora/Lea! =) Ben y'a de l'Akuroku, alors pourquoi ça marcherait pas avec les "originaux"? =O

Bon, ben... les questions habituelles: qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, ect... Bref, tout ça pour quémander des reviews! Ahlala... *soupir*


End file.
